The current invention relates to firearms in general, and specifically to a rotating gun stock suitable for an array of firearms.
In the specification and claim which follow hereinbelow, the term “stock” as used in “gunstock” and/or “gun stock” is intended to have equivalent meaning to “butt”, as “gun butt” or “butt stock”. Additionally, as is clarified hereinbelow, embodiments of the current invention are not limited to a gun stock suitable for a rifle (i.e. assault or hunting rifle, inter alia) but to other firearm configurations, such as a hand gun, inter alia.
Gun and rifle stocks are manufactured to fit the average right-handed shooter—whereas specialized stocks can be manufactured to fit the exact requirements/anatomy of the shooter. There are a number of variables such as: head position; eye-sighting; recoil pad; inter alia, that are taken into consideration to make a suitable fit of the gun stock, and which can change the dynamics of the firearm.
Prior art which addresses his issue includes, inter alia:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,720,099, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, in which Sisk describes a multi-axis adjustable buttstock that incorporates a buttstock, having, a grip neck, and a butt along with an interfaced set of two serrated grip retainers attached onto the buttstock grip neck, for buttstock tilt adjustment. A plurality of selectable flat and tapered grip spacers engage the grip serrated retainers for trigger grip length, cast and drop adjustment of the buttstock. A flanged stock bolt is disposed through a portion of the buttstock retaining the spacers and grip retainers while being embraced tightly by a first lock ring. A threaded rod is inserted into the buttstock a desired distance for length of pull adjustment and a second threaded lock ring is positioned on the threaded rod for securement. A recoil pad adapter plate, having a plurality of concentric holes, is attached to the threaded rod, for recoil pad slant adjustment, and a recoil pad is attached to the adapter plate aligned with selected recoil pad holes for recoil pad height and angle adjustments.
Fitzpatrick et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,018, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describe a modular gunstock utilizing a two-piece mounting structure and a stock module. The structure comprises a weapon attachment, in the case of an AR15/M16 rifle a receiver extension tube, and a sleeve slidable over the attachment and containing mounting structure for the stock module. The stock module is adjustable for length and features a length pre-set system, a latch with independent dual-pawls and an integrated impact buffer, modular tailpiece, and storage. The sleeve also features a position selectable fixed cheek plate.
Prior art rotating gun stock solutions however have shortcomings including, but not limited to: incompatibility with protective vests worn when firing; difficulty in switching stock positions easily; difficulty in assembly and disassembly of the gun stock; gun stock suited only to right-handed or only left-handed firer (and not both); incompatibility across an array of firearms, including handguns; and overall difficulty and/or limitations to adjust/operate.
There is therefore a need to provide an adjustable gun stock which can be readily adapted to a wide variety of firearms and which may be adjustable in the field using adjustments on the gun stock itself, without specialized tools—among other improvements.